Found
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Sequal to Night visitor. Naruto now lives in the Sand Village, and is very happy. But then the old members of Team 7 come to the Sand Village to talk to Gaara. But Sasuke hasn't given up on Naruto, and soon it will drive him over the deep end. Finished!
1. The Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, INO AND SAKURA SHOULD BE DEAD and the Joe Bros are on my list, once I am a rich and famous superstar, They will have to worry. :K **

**So, I finally wrote the sequal to Night Visitor. I was so busy I had almost forgotten about it, but a recent review sparked my insanity again! Well, There are a few things I have to say before-hand. Since this is sort of AU three quick things. First is that Tsunade eventually DID become Hokage here. Second is that Sasuke didn't leave since he felt bad that Naruto was kidnapped and third is that it is three years in the future, so everyone is about sixteen or seventeen. Well, hope you enjoy the story!**

Naruto opened his eyes, light was streaming in the window in front of his and Gaara's room. Ever since that first night three years ago Gaara had become Kazekage, Naruto had become an official jounin of the Sand Village and, as far as the people who knew about Naruto in the Sand village could tell, the Leaf village didn't know who kidnapped Naruto and pronounced him dead. Now, he was free to stay. He was almost unrecognizable, his blonde hair had grown out and made him look more like a fox, Gaara thought it was cute.

Naruto and Gaara had trained together in those three years, and had both become more powerful than they could have on their own. Gaara had become the Kazekage and Naruto, his personal bodyguard. They were hardly ever seen without each other, and everyone thought they were perfect for each other.

Gaara was putting on his white and blue yellow robes, they were supposed to be having ambassadors from the Hidden Leaf village here and both of them were going to go meet them. Naruto had helped tackle scary ninja, and a few attempts on Gaara's life, but this scared him witless.

"Don't worry." Gaara said, moving over and sitting next to the nearly naked Naruto. "You are no missing nin, you are a Sand Shinobi. Besides, what are the chances that any of the people you knew are here?" the red-head leaned over and pecked Naruto's cheek, making both of them feel a little better. "So, you going to come to the meeting or will I have to knock you unconcious again?"

"You beat me in a match ONCE!" Naruto yelled, throwing a pillow at Gaara. But he caught it and threw it back at Naruto's head.

"More than once, now get dressed or we're going to be late! I want to re-make the connections between our villages. Just remember, this is a strictly proffesional meeting. Any questions arise about your past you can excuse yourself." Naruto just sighed and stood up, reaching over towards his closet. He put on his now normal clothes. A dark pair of pants and a black shirt with an orange vest, he always had a little orange on him.

He sighed and slipped on his weapons pouch and shoes, tying them up quickly and jumping out the door. "You look fine. So stop worrying." Gaara muttered, then he slipped on the large blue and white hat, and they walked silently towards the main chambers.

**XXX**

Temari and Kankurou were already there, they we're the only people who knew where Naruto had come from before, but now he was acepted here. Temari held out a large slip of paper to Gaara, background info on the three leaf ninja.

"They seem alright. Some of the Leaf's best really. I don't know about the younger boy, but I'm fairly certain they won't try anything." Temari said, walking a ways ahead of them. Kankurou stood on Gaara's left and Naruto on his right. They all stopped and Gaara opened the door. "Their names are Sakura Hanako, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake." Naruto froze when he could see inside the room.

The three most familiar faces of his past, all together and staring at him. He quickly turned his head away and hiding behind his blonde hair. "Excuse me Lord Gaara, may I please be excused?" Gaara just sighed and waved his hand. "Thank you." Then he quickly disappeared.

"W...was that?" Sakura began, but Kankuro and Temari blocked the way.

"I believe..." Gaara said, moving a step forward. "That we are here to discuss relations between our villages? Not about the Shinobi I choose to hire. So, let's begin."

**XXX**

Naruti sat just above the main building, a scarf wrapped around his mouth so that the sand wouldn't get in his mouth. He could see the old team 7 being escorted to a special set of rooms just for them.

"My god...all three of them?" he muttered, hitting his forhead against his fist. He was free...he was pretty much free of everyone who had seemed to hate him in the leaf village, and now they had found him again. "What's going to happen now?"

_**TBC**_

**A/N Ok, that wasn't so good. But it is a three-shot and there are still TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Well, review and all that good stuff.**

**-Peace, Love and Everything-on-it Pizza-Wolfie**


	2. Stolkholm Syndrom

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, INO AND SAKURA SHOULD BE DEAD and the Joe Bros are on my list, once I am a rich and famous author with a lot of money and a personal chef, They will have to worry. :K **

**So, I won't be updating as often because my computer broke, but I will still try as hard as I possibly can. Also, I am on the debate team and have a meeting most Saturday mornings, I have to get up at 4 TO GET TO THE BUS!! Just shows how dedicated I am...Anyways, when we left NAruto and the gang, NAruto had become a Sand Jounin, was Gaara's lover and Sasuke, Sakura and KAkashi had found him. So, what drama will ensue when Team 7 re-unites after 3 years? FIND OUT NOW!!**

"Naruto's here?" Sakura said, sitting on the window sill and staring out as a sand-storm had kicked up outside, rattling against the window. There was a bunch of books and other things to pre-occupy their time, but they hadn't touched a thing. All of them had been tramutized when they thought NAruto had died after he was kidnapped, Sasuke had even fought back against the grip Orochimaru had on him and all of them had succedded in becoming great ninja because they thought it was what NAruto would have wanted, but their world was turned upside down.

"But the ANBU had pretty much guarenteed that it was initially a kidnapping, so what happened?" Sasuke asked, he was sitting on the bed and staring away from teh others. His teacher and team-mate thought he was just thinking, but tears had started welling up in his black eyes. He had loved Naruto more than anything else in his life. Naruto had comforted him after the Itachi incident and Sasuke had even been in love. And even if the others couldn't tell, he took the NAruto thing the hardest.

"Well, have either of you ever heard of Stolkholm Syndrom?" Kakashi said, reading the little orange book like he usually did.

"Yeah, I heard it when I was with Lady Tsunade." Sakura said, turning to face the rest of them. "It's a psycological condition where when someone is kidnapped, they start to develop feelings for the Kidnapper. You don't think..."

"I heard them talking about that leader, Gaara from the Chuunin exams. You remember him? They said they felt bad for him since his 'blonde fox' ran away for a while." Sasuke said, clutching the bed sheets in a death grip that would probably break someones bones if he got a hold of them.

"So...Gaara kidnapped Naruto? Then couldn't we just..." Sakura began, but Kakashi cut her off.

"No. Naruto is now a Sand Shinobi and, according to the laws, he is no longer our concern. Our mission was to talk and communicate with the Kazekage since Lady Tsunade was busy. We break the boundries of that mission and we can kiss any relationships with this village goodbye. This is a major power in the world, second to our village and closing the gap. Orochimaru could try anything and we know almost nothing about the Akatsuki threat except that they are after the demons. We need to put our feelings aside and finish this mission." Kakashi said quickly. Then the room remained silent for most of the night till Sakura went to her own room.

XXX

NAruto sighed again, he was still sitting on the building across from the room where the LEaf ninja were sitting. He had slipped on a pair of goggles and a mask so that the sand wouldn't get on his face. His skin had gotten tougher so the sand was hardly stinging his skin. He was well hidden so not even Sasuke could find him from here.

"Why? Why couldn't I just be left alone! I was happy..."

"And you'll stay happy as long as we're together." A soft voice said, and Naruto almost jumped off teh roof. Gaara was sitting next to him, his hat pulled over his face.

"You know something bad is going to happen soon, you know that right?" NAruto said, leaning on Gaara's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what..."

_**TBC**_

**A/N Ok, well, there is going to be some rather sadistic and dark things happening in the next chapter (Sasuke has been a constant bad-guy for me and my stories) but let's enjoy the here and now. Also, I am doing some Naruto RP's and need to type up my characters, so know I am not just dissing all of you people. Well, Review and Tell me how I am doing, sorry I can't update as often and enjoy it!**

**-Peace, Love and Everything-on-it Pizza-Wolfie**


	3. Sasuke's Insanity and Gaara's Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, INO AND SAKURA SHOULD BE DEAD and the Joe Bros are on my list, once I am a rich and famous author with a lot of money and a personal chef, They will have to worry. :K **

**So, time for the darker aspects of the story. For a quick look back (mostly for my sake) Naruto was kidnapped and fell in love in Night Visitor, and became a sand shinobi. Now a few familiar faces have come back, and one of them is still keen on having NAruto to himself. Can anyone guess who? -coughcough-SASUKE! -coughcough- That was a long cough. Anyways, how far will Sasuke go to keep NAruto to himself? Let's find out. **

**SEVERE WARNING! Near rape- dark themes, sadistic-ness. SASUKE GOING COMPLETELY INSANE!**

Naruto was sitting in a small room, with a thick plate of glass between him and the terrible sandstorm. He was on guard duty, he had switchedschedules with other jounin in the village so that he could have the out of the way jobs to avoid the visiting Leaf Shinobi. They were staying for a few days and then they would be leaving tonight, but as soon as they got back to the Leaf Village then there would be a small uproar. He could just pray that things would go back to normal once all this was over.

He sat silently in the chair, reading a small book he had picked up at a local bookstore. It was written by some man named Jiraya, who other than the fact he seemed a little obbsessive about his 'research', was a good writter. He could see why his old teacher Kakashi had always read these, even though the one Naruto had seen him read was a little perverted.

He turned the page, glancing up at the horizon every so and so often. Considering how powerful the Sand Village had become next to no one would dare try anything against them. He smiled, knowing he would be able to rest easily and go back to Gaara in a mere few hours. Normally he would have been perfectly fine with this, but he was getting anxious and wanted this day to be over. Then he heard a knock at the door, probably Kankuro delivering some dinner.

"Hey, Kankuro! The door's open. Hope it's something good." He marked his page and turned, expecting the black clothed puppet-master holding some soup for the two of them. But instead was someone completely different. Sasuke Uchiha.

He was still wearing his blue and white shirt, his hair was a mess and his eyes were locked in a full Sharingan. Naruto felt the icy stare look down into his soul, but then he tore his eyes away and saw what was in Sasuke's hands, a long kunai.

"S...sasuke...." Naruto whispered, standing up quietly.

"Naruto." he said, his face was locked in a twisted smile but his eyes were wet and completely blank. "I knew you weren't dead, now I have you all to myself." He threw the kunai at almost uncatchable speed, and Naruto barely dodged it. Though he still got a cut on his arm.

"What the Hell!" He said, calling up his chakra, but Sasuke was already infront of him and punched NAruto in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and a few drops of blood flying out of his mouth. The Fox inside of him tried to activate, but suddenly Sasuke's Sharingan locked with Naruto's eyes and the blonde could feel the fox's chakra be sealed. His stomach was still aching and he was bleeding a little out of the corners of his mouth, and now he couldn't regenerate very quickly. This was getting bad. "Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" He muttered, trying to form a plan.

"Your supposed to be mine, and if that Garaa bastard hadn't taken you, you would have. But now you'll be mine..." He said, picking the kunai back up and stabbing it into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto screamed, but Sasuke had closed the door and no one coud hear him now. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall, his shoulder gushing blood and he probably had some sort of internal bleeding.

Then he did the last thing Naruto expected, he started kissing him. It wasn't just an innocent kiss either, it was intense, like what Gaara and him shared. Naruto felt a flare of energy come from somewhere and Naruto tried to punch Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy easily dodged it.

"Y...you bastard." Naruto muttered, more blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Aw, my poor little fox is hurt." Sasuke muttered, using the kunai to cut through Naruto's clothes. Now the blonde was shirtless and Sasuke set to work undoing his pants. Naruto tried to struggle, but everytime he did Sasuke just pressed a finger into the wound on his shoulder till Naruto had to stop moving.

Now Naruto was just in his boxers, and even those were in shreds. Sasuke's fingers danced underneith the soft cloth, his nails raking into Naruto's members. And all Naruto was doing was praying to whatever god was listening that Gaara would come and save him. He kept thinking that one name over and over and that name kept him fighting. But, with one quick movement, Naruto was completely naked, a few scraps of his jacket still clung around his shoulder, but otherwise nothing.

Sasuke pulled off his own pants and bent over him, grinning evilly. He racked his nails even harder over Naruto's member, earning painful cries from the fox."Your still mine, NARUTO!"

Then, as if an angel fell from heaven, the door flew away from the hinges revealing Garaa, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, Kakashi and what seemed like every ounce of sand this village could offer. Gaara's eyes were filled with absolute hate when he saw the picture in this room. Naruto stark naked and bleeding heavily in several different spots, and the Uchiha boy on top of him.

"You sick BASTARD!" Gaara yelled, the sand moving quickly and pulling Sasuke away from Naruto, and locking him up to his nose in the Sand coffin. The Leaf Ninja were still in shock, but the Sand ninja quickly moved forward and covered up Naruto, who had essentially gone unconcious once he knew he was safe. It turns out Kankuro had actually come with dinner, but he saw what Sasuke was doing he quickly went to get the Kazekage.

After Naruto was wrapped up and safely in the arms of Gaara, he released the Uchiha and took a deep breath before turning to Kakashi.

"I believe this ends ANY alliance between our villages!" he yelled, then the Kazekage started going fevereshly to the nearest hospital, the other two Sand Shinobi could barely keep up.

XXX

It had been a week since the incident, news about the severe punishment that was going to be recieved to Sasuke from both the Hokage and the Kazekage would have scared anyone. He had been stripped of his rank and sent all the way back to Genin, which was the least amount of punishment Gaara had deemed worthy. And Sasuke was never allowed to come near Naruto again, but that was an unofficial threat.

Naruto was starting to wake up, and was healing quicker now that Sasuke's seal was wearing off. But Gaara was the only one he would really speak to.

"How are you feeling?" The red head asked softly, his fingers twirling a little bit of Naruto's hair.

"I'm fine, the doctors said I could get out of here as soon as the forms were filled out."

"I mean how are _you?_" Gaara asked again.

"...I'm still a little scared, I didn't know that my leaving caused Sasuke to become like that." Naruto replied quietly.

"Will you want to go back?" Gaara asked, his voice staying completely the same, but his eyes were sad at what Naruto might say.

"And leave you? Who knows what would happen." Naruto smiled, and sat up in his bed. "I think I could walk out of here, and I'm starving!" He said, a big cheesy grin on his face. That just made Gaara smile. Even after all that he was still his Naruto.

"Come on, Ramen on me." Soon both the ninja were dressed and leaving the hospital, and neither could have been happier.

_**TBC**_

**A/N God! I mean....god! Did I friggin' write this? I think that one girl was right, I might have a few issues. Anyway, I hope that my terrible ramblings have enterained you all this evening. My dark terrible mind must now rest and recuperate from the brain damadge I must have sustained before writing this. **

**P.S. I got my lap top back! I finished and posted this to celebrate. Now I can start writing again! Yay me! Plus there was a nice bit of fluff at the end, so that balanced it out. That's it for this story, now to start working on my other ones. I WILL BRING WEREWOLF STORIES BACK!**

**-Peace, Love and Everything-on-it Pizza-Wolfie**


End file.
